The Reason
by Chunzi
Summary: One person finds the reason as to why he falls in love. The other finds the reason as to why he is special to him. Tsuna and Hibari's POV.
1. Chapter 1 Tsuna's POV

**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi: Can I please say I own?**_

**_Hibari: No._**

**_Chunzi: ...=A=_**

* * *

**_Chunzi: I'm having an essay competition tomorrow, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. Obviously, I don't think I can write any romance stories between boys. The teachers would all be like, "What the heck's wrong with this student?" Haha...-.-'_**

**_Tsuna: Then I hope you do your best Chunz._**

**_Chunzi: I've been planning to write a hurt/comfort essay for the competition. So I typed this story out just for practice. I'm sorry if the story isn't that good. Oh, before you read, turned on some soft music for some effects. Japanese musics are recommended, soft musics for example, "Hello Little Girl" by Mio from the K-ON!_**

**_Tsuna: Please read on then._**

* * *

**The Reason**

As I watched him performing his duty every day, I've always wondered what was I to him. Sometimes avoiding eye contact with me. Passing by me like I was never there. Was I that of an eyesore to him?

My heart cracked slightly at the thought. I never knew heart break was this painful. Eventhough it was painful, I kept watching him, watching Hibari-san. Students who saw him would tremble in fear or quickly walk away. But I was different; I continued watching him, watching with admiration, love.

I grew to love someone who I knew would never love me back. I knew I should just stop, but I was drawn to him. I admitted that I love Hibari-san to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun one day, and was attacked by Gokudera-kun with a barrage of "No's". He was against me from liking someone like Hibari-san, especially when I used the term "love". Yamamoto-kun on the other hand, nodded and grinned. He was supporting me and still is.

"What do you actually see in that bastard anyway Tenth?" Gokudera-kun asked.

"I'm not really sure myself…" I lowered my head.

"What!"

It was true; I didn't know the reason for me liking Hibari-san. I was just… drawn. Yamamoto-kun said something about love at first sight, but then he was scolded by Gokudera-kun.

The reason… The reason I like, no. Love him… What is the reason?

I kept pondering on this question, asking myself over and over again. The reason… As I asked myself this question, I accidentally bumped into Hibari in the hallway. I didn't apologize; I kept staring into his expressionless eyes that looked at me. When I finally snapped out of my trance I bowed quickly and apologized. He gave me a glare before he huffed and walked away.

Hibari-san wasn't nice to anyone, he wasn't a forgiving person nor does he care about anyone. He's mean, scary and dangerous. That's all there is to it. I watched him walked away, disappearing down the hall.

My heart hurt. A tear fell.

After what happened that day, I avoided Hibari-san as much as I could. I stopped having lunch on the rooftop, because I know that Hibari-san always rests on the rooftop. When I saw him in the hallway, I quickly went back in my classroom. I waited for a while until I was sure he was gone, then I went out the classroom again. On the days when I was late, Hibari-san would always be at the gates "biting" people to death who were late. As for me, I just apologized, I avoided any eye contact with him. Hibari-san let me go just like that, warning me not to be late next time. Why was I the only one who wasn't bitten to death? Did he really despised me that much to ignore me?

My heart continued to ache. I kept this up for about a week now, and it seemed that Hibari-san started ignoring me as well. I was late again one day; I met him at in the gates. When he saw me, he just turned away from me, saying nothing. Leaving me speechless.

* * *

Trying to stop loving Hibari-san just became more impossible for me. Not with my heart hurting like this. I became more depressed and I hung out less with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. I was kinda cheered up a bit when they said they were worried about me, but I insisted that I was fine. I just wasn't feeling well these days.

When I'm alone, I tend to think about a lot of things. Today was just one of those days. I sat all alone in class, it was already after school but I hadn't left yet.

Thinking back, how did all this ignoring one another thing started anyway? Oh yeah, the reason that I love Hibari-san…

…

I wonder though, do I really need to know the reason to love him?

…

Hibari-san is scary and mean, but… I think he's nice to me…

Yeah, he's nice. He's also strong, very strong. What else? Umm… He's hardworking. He has to take care of the school as well as doing the paperwork. Hibari-san also helped us in tight situations when we were battling. Eventhough he does what he always feels like, he's actually a really good person. So… Are these reasons good enough to like Hibari-san?

Ack! What the heck is wrong with me? I'm only confusing myself even more. Besides, Hibari-san doesn't even like me…

I felt sad… My heart started aching again. I touched my left chest, trying to comfort my broken heart.

It's okay, I told myself. Everything will be okay. Even if he doesn't like me, there's no more reason why I shouldn't love him.

I love him… because he's… him.

…

_** Tap tap**_

Huh? I turned my head around the classroom. It was empty. That's strange, I thought I hea-

_** Tap tap tap**_

I turned my head to look out the window. A small yellow bird was pecking at the window.

"Hibird?" I slid the window open.

Hibird flew in and landed on my table, a rose in its beak. It placed the rose down on my table. "Tsuna, Tsuna!"

For me? I picked the rose up and examined it. Its petals pure red and it was fresh. Hey, wait a minute. Isn't this from the school's garden?

"Hibari, Hibari!" I looked down at the small bird surprised. I then took noticed of something tied to its legs. It looks like a note.

I untied the note and started to read it. Inside was just one sentence written neatly, but it was enough to make me get up and run out of the classroom. Tears filled my eyes as those words that were written replayed in my mind.

_I'm sorry, and… I love you._

_-K. Hibari_

* * *

_**Chunzi: Mau~ Tsuna...T_T**_

_**Tsuna: *sobs***_

_**WHACKS!**_

_**Chunzi: Ouch! Hibari-san, stop hitting me! I still need these braincells!**_

_**Hibari: Hmph, you made Tsunayoshi cry. Please read the next chapter for my POV.**_

_**Chunzi: ...*pouts* =.=**_

_**Hibari: Did you just pouted at me? *glares***_

_**Chunzi: N-No, course not!^_^''**_


	2. Chapter 2 Hibari's POV

_**Chunzi: W-Wait, Hibari-san! Pl-Please spare me!**_

_**Hibari: *pulls out tonfas***_

_**Chunzi: I-I know I made you sound a BIT desperate in this story, b-but...**_

_**Hibari: *steps closer***_

_**Chunzi: Ugghh... *steps back* Please turn on soft music for more effect. Hahaha...^_^''**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hibari's POV**

I've always watched him from afar, keeping the distance between us both. When I saw him, I didn't know how react. For some reason, my heart would beat faster than usual when I was close to him. I like Tsunayoshi. I do, but…

Why…

Out of all the herbivo- people I've met, only Tsunayoshi has managed to make me feel this way. Why was he much more special than the rest? What is the reason for me being nervous around him? The reason my heart feels so warm when he smiles at me. The fact that he gave everyone that same smile makes me angry. I couldn't help but felt left out as well as I watched him talked cheerfully with those two herbivores that he always hung around with.

The reason that one would like Tsunayoshi Sawada, there's probably a long list to write about him. Yes, I have a reason to like him as well. No! I'm not telling you!

I also know the fact that there's a probability that Tsunayoshi only sees me as a friend and nothing else. I sometimes caught him stealing peeks at me; I just couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Though I think it's best if I don't get my hopes up too much.

But… I still yearn for his attention, even today.

Everyone trembled when they saw me walking pass them. I had to find someone that day so it was rare for me to be in the hallway during lunchtime. And no! I'm not looking for Tsunayoshi! … But I wish I could at least see him… Shut up!

As I searched around the hall, someone had bumped into me from behind. Has this herbivore no eyes? Who the heck-

I was met by those familiar eyes as I faced that person. Chocolate caramel orbs stared up at me. I was stunned immediately.

Tsunayoshi…

His eyes stared into mine, like he was searching for something. I didn't say a word; I was absorbed into his gaze. When he suddenly broke off the gaze, he apologized to me over and over again. I didn't know how to react to him; I just gave him a glare. He stepped back a bit and I huffed away in satisfaction.

Why is he so special to me? I like him, but it feels like something more…

On the days he was late to school, I watched that herbivore bowing and apologizing to me repeatedly. It happens from time to time, this day was the same too. But there was something different; Tsunayoshi seemed to be avoiding me. It was just a theory I had, but I shrugged it off.

But now I could confirm that he had been avoiding me. He kept avoiding me, even running back to his classroom when he saw me in the hall. I got irritated. If he decides to ignore me then so be it then.

* * *

I didn't know how long we've been avoiding each other. Nor did I even understand why he avoided me as well. I sat back at my chair, fiddling with the pen that I held in my hand.

I don't get it. I just don't… When Tsunayoshi avoided me, I thought I could get back at him by ignoring him as well. Why does it hurt then? It even hurts me to ignore him; shouldn't that be the other way around?

_** KNOCK KNOCK**_

Two sounds of knocks on the door were heard. "Come in." I didn't bother looking up.

"Kyo-san, it's already after school." I heard Kusakabe from the door.

"Alright, I'll start patrolling the school then." I got up from my chair.

"Actually Kyo-san, I'll help do the patrolling today." Kusakabe gave me a smile.

I furrowed my eyes on the man. What was he up to?

"Kyo-san, you seem to be down lately. May I ask if it has anything to do with Tsunayoshi-san, sir?" Kusakabe asked. I gave him a glare which made him flinched. But I nodded as well, crossing my arms.

…

"You like Tsunayoshi-san don't you Kyo-san?"

…

"Do you think it's more than 'like', sir?"

My head lowered to my desk, I didn't know how to answer that, but I replied to his question in the end, "I thought it was more than 'like' as well."

"Kyo-san?"

"But when I think about it, I also think it's something more than 'like'…" My eyes sadden. "When I think about Tsunayoshi, I always think that he's special. I feel weird when I'm around him too. And… and I would feel something inside me… tingle? I wonder why…"

"Do you want to know the reason Kyo-san?" I looked up from my desk and looked at him curiously.

The reason?

"You see Kyo-san, the reason for your strange behavior around Tsunayoshi-san, and thinking that he's special," Kusakabe smiled broadly, "Is because you love him sir."

…

Love?

"Leave the after school patrolling to me sir. You've been tense these days; you should take a break sometime." Kusakabe bowed respectfully.

I hesitated for a while, but then I decided to leave it in his capable hands.

"Oh yeah, Kyo-san." I stopped in my tracks when I was about to leave the room, "I saw Tsunayoshi-san when I passed his class. He seemed depressed somehow."

Still here huh? …

* * *

I looked down at the flowerbed in the school's garden. It was spring, so the flowers were all blooming beautifully. I hadn't left the school grounds yet.

"Hibari, Hibari!" A small bird came into my view. I lifted a finger and it landed gracefully on it.

Love… So this is how it feels to be… in love…

I wonder, does he feel the same way? …

After I set the small bird on my head, I took out a small piece of paper from my pocket and a pen from my breast pocket. I wrote down something on it. No, I'm not telling you!

I then held the bird gently in my palm, I tied the note on one of its legs with a small rope.

… Something's missing…

My eyes flickered with an idea. I plucked a rose from the flowerbed and let the small bird held it in its beak.

"Tsunayoshi…" I told it. I then let the small bird go.

* * *

_**Chunzi: The end!^_^**_

**_Tsuna: W-Wait! Don't end it here! At least continue the story, it's only half written!_**

**_Chunzi: Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to be bandaged up after being bitten by Hibari-san. T_T_**

**_Tsuna: *sweatdrop*_**

**_Hibari: If you leave the story half hanging like this I'll bite you to death again herbivore..._**

**_Chunzi: EEEEKKKK! I-I'll type, I'll type!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The brunette ran as fast as he could, he ran out the entrance and made turns around the schoolyard. All he could think was one person only. And he wanted to see him now.

_ That rose was from the school garden, so he should be there!_

On the other side, the raven haired teen stared up into the sky, watching the clouds passed by. Even if the small boy doesn't harbor any feelings for him, it was alright. Because no matter what happens from now on, he'll protect the sky till the end.

"Tsunayoshi…"

...

"Hibari-san!"

A familiar voice startled him. Hibari turned his head and saw a boy gasping for air, he was out of breath. That familiar brown hair hid his eyes, his mouth sucking in as much air as he can.

_ Tsunayoshi?_

When he was about to say something, Tsuna quickly rushed up to him and hugged him. His arms tied around his waist, not wanting to let go.

Hibari blushed as the small brunette hugged him, he hadn't expected that. But the Cloud Guardian later returned the embrace as well. He smiled lovingly at the small boy. Tsuna looked up, his eyes were watery, but he smiled happily at Hibari.

Tsuna stood tiptoed and kissed Hibari on the cheeks. Hibari felt surprised at his action, he couldn't help but blush a little more.

"I love you too, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as tears rolled down.

When two hearts connect with each other, it produces something special. It produces warmth, hatred, sadness, comfort and happiness. And it helps you to find the one special person you long for as well.

Hibari's heart skipped a few beats hearing Tsuna say that. But he was happy, happy that he loves someone like him as well. Hibari and Tsuna both shared a tender kiss together.

**Even if the reason is still unclear to me, I will still love him forever.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chunzi: So what do you think!_**

**_Tsuna: I guess the story's ok._**

**_Chunzi: 'Ok' only! O_O_**

**_Hibari: You're going to lose the competition._**

**_Chunzi: NOOOOOOOO! ;_;_**


End file.
